<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambarussa by silvertrails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735336">Ambarussa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails'>silvertrails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tirion Arc [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are crying, Caranthir helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tirion Arc [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambarussa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ambarussa<br/>
By CC<br/>
August, 2020</b>
</p><p>This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien.</p>
<hr/><p>The twins were crying again. Where was Curufinwë? He was supposed to be taking care of Ambarussa while their mother attended a meeting at the sculptors’ guild. Carnistir set the book on his desk and reached for his baby brothers with his mind. They stopped crying at once. Through their eyes he saw Curufinwë coming into the room with two bottles of milk.</p><p>
  <i>Do you need some help, little brother?</i>
</p><p>Curufinwë’s irritation at being called little made Carnistir smile. He stood and walked down the corridor, heading to the nursery.</p><p>“They were asleep when I left,” Curufinwë said, the bottles still in his hands. </p><p>“I will feed Telvo,” Carnistir said and picked up the youngest twin. Curufinwë was doing the same with Pityo. </p><p>“You had it easy with me,” Curufinwë said as Pityo drank his milk hungrily. “Mother says I was a quiet child.”</p><p>“That is because Father was always taking you to the forge, Little Father.”</p><p>“At least I didn’t cry all day.”</p><p>Carnistir frowned. He had been a strong telepath even when he was a baby, and it had taken a time for his parents to understand what was going on.</p><p>Curufinwë sighed. “Sorry…”</p><p>Carnistir nodded. Telvo was about to fall asleep, so Carnistir touched his mind lightly. While Pityo was done, Telvo had only drunk half his bottle. </p><p>“He misses Mother,” Curfinwë said as he made sure that Pityo burped. </p><p>Telvo was drinking again, faster this time. “He misses Pityo too. They have linked their minds again.”</p><p>“Will they be like you?”</p><p>Carnistir shrugged. “I don’t know, but they are twins and it is known that they have a special link.”</p><p>Finally, Telvo finished drinking his milk and Carnistir made him burp. Pityo was already in bed, eyes fixed on his twin. Only when Carnistir rested Telvo on the bed did Pityo relax. </p><p>“Can you make them sleep, Moryo?”</p><p>“I never did that to you.”</p><p>Curufinwë opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Carnistir grinned and left the nursery. He had a book to read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>